


【Vjin】积雨云（十）

by shuangtangxiaoyueliang



Category: Bangtan Boys
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 17:03:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20362009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuangtangxiaoyueliang/pseuds/shuangtangxiaoyueliang
Summary: *现实背景 已完结*主围巾，微南硕*故事皆为虚构





	【Vjin】积雨云（十）

灿多把车停在路边。这里离金硕珍他们住的宿舍还有一段距离，但是路已经很窄，车开不进去了。

他老远就看到路口处站着一个少年，肩上和头发都落满了雪，看上去已经等了很久。虽然被大雪模糊了视线，但那应该是金泰亨。

灿多感到有些抱歉。他以为泰亨会在里面大门边的门卫室那儿等着，好歹不会太冷；却没想到他居然冒着风雪等在路边，于是急忙下车，绕到副驾驶开门把金硕珍拖出来。

这个醉鬼醉得更厉害了，正勾着他的脖子撒娇耍酒疯，一边含含糊糊地嚷着“灿多啊快让我再摸摸你的肚子”，一边强行把手往他肚皮上摁。灿多左躲右闪没能逃过，惨遭袭击，被他隔着衣服用力抓了一把。

金硕珍回味着手掌下的触感，疑惑地歪了歪头道：“灿多啊，你是不是又胖了？”

他的亲故没好气地道：“你抓的是我的羽绒服！”

金泰亨远远地看着那两人拉拉扯扯，面无表情地舔了下自己的后槽牙。他走过去，尽可能保持克制，礼貌地问候道：“灿多前辈好。”

灿多艰难地扛着金硕珍，抬头看见他，顿时松了一口气：“泰亨啊，等很久了吧？”

金泰亨一边露出客气谦和的笑容，一边不由分说地将金硕珍一把扯进自己怀里。灿多只愣了一秒，肩上就空了，年轻的后辈看着他真诚地道：“辛苦灿多前辈了，我会负责把珍哥送回去的，您放心吧。”

灿多突然有种微妙的不适感，可是面前的孩子明明礼数周全，挑不出半点毛病，不禁让他怀疑自己是不是太多心。

泰亨小心翼翼地将金硕珍揽在怀里，替他将羽绒服兜帽扣好，整个人捂得严严实实，而自己却连肩上的雪都没顾得上拍一下。

灿多看着眼前的情景，心情有些复杂。当时金硕珍那句“我很怕见到泰亨”吓了他一跳，还以为亲故遭受了什么队内排挤。甚至在来的路上，他都想好了到时候要怎么提醒一下这个后辈，让他对哥哥尊重点。结果亲眼看到后，却发现完全不是他想象中那样。

倒也是。如果真的关系不好，当初直接在电话里说没空就得了，何必大雪天的跑来接人，还在外面等那么久。

灿多问道：“你一个人可以吗？需不需要我帮你一起送进去？”

金泰亨笑了笑，不动声色地将金硕珍往怀里捂紧了一点。“我一个人可以的，也没多远，就不麻烦前辈了。”

少年连睫毛上都落满了雪，在弯起眼眸微笑时，雪花纷纷抖落，宛如星屑。灿多在心里默默感叹，这孩子实在是漂亮得让人心生好感。

再转念一想，自己毕竟是个外人，别人团队里成员关系如何，怎么也轮不到他置喙，于是便熄灭了先前要替亲故敲打一番的心思。

金泰亨不经意般低头看了怀里的哥哥一眼，长长睫毛掩去暗沉的瞳孔，在旁人看来只有莫名的珍惜爱怜。

灿多放下心，对他道：“那我先回去了，硕珍就拜托你。”

“好的，前辈再见。”

灿多跟他挥手道别，转身回到自己的车上。

然而在调转车头时，灿多却在反光镜里看到了令他惊疑的一幕：金泰亨一手搂着硕珍的腰，另一只手放在金硕珍脑后，将他牢牢摁在怀里，然后隔着羽绒服的帽子，垂首吻了一下他的头顶。

他隔着雪幕看到少年翘起的嘴角，那神色里有种终于捕获到猎物后的饕足。

灿多被吓得手一抖，差点摁响车喇叭。他赶紧停下车凝神去看，却发现两人只是正常地靠着，而泰亨正试图将金硕珍背起来。

大晚上的，天气又不好，刚才他看到的那一幕也许只是角度问题；至于后辈脸上那邪气四溢的神情，或许是他眼花了也说不定。

灿多这样想着，心里笑话自己太一惊一乍。最终掉过车头，踩下了油门。

金泰亨将哥哥背了起来，往里面的大门走去。金硕珍安静地趴在他背上，完全没有之前在灿多面前的吵闹，仿佛已经睡着了。

他踩着厚厚的积雪穿过公寓之间的巷子。雪花从暗红色的天际凋落，随风翻越高墙，然后在狭窄的空间里慢悠悠地纷飞飘零。

泰亨背着哥哥，明明是要送他回家，却又好像是在带他私奔，两人一起逃往一个谁也找不到的乐园。

“哥，你醒着吗？”

金硕珍没有说话，只从鼻腔里发出轻轻的哼声。

雪光照耀着路面，冷寂寒夜变作迟日的黄昏，雪像落花一样飘下，洒在他们头发上。金硕珍乖乖地任人背着，仿佛一个没有意识的娃娃，带他去哪里都可以。

直到他们走到宿舍门口，泰亨将他放下，金硕珍才终于表现出醉态，扯着弟弟的胳膊撒娇。

外面还有监控。金泰亨隐忍地扒开他，然后将哥哥塞进屋里，用力将门带上。

刚一落锁，金硕珍就被人狠狠推在了门板上，躯体隔着厚厚的羽绒服仍能感受到震动。他还不知发生了什么，茫然地抬起头，结果下一秒就被弟弟摁住，抵在门上狂热地亲吻。

金泰亨用舌头撬开他的唇齿，探进去粗暴地翻搅。金硕珍整个口腔都被猝不及防地填满，堵得喘不上气来，只能呜呜咽咽地锤弟弟的肩膀。

金泰亨冷淡又强硬地扣住他的手，用力啜吸他的舌尖。少年勃发的荷尔蒙仿佛烈酒一般从喉咙里灌下，烧得金硕珍浑身发颤，连口水都从唇角溢了出来。

“放、放开我……”酒精麻痹了他的舌头，嘴里又被人毫不留情地舔舐着，金硕珍的抗议听起来简直是幼猫奶里奶气的撒娇。

金泰亨只觉得自己额角的神经在不停跳动，亢奋到了极致后反而有种异乎寻常的冷酷。他一边吻着金硕珍，一边慢条斯理地剥掉他的外套，冰凉的手探进哥哥卫衣里，贴着光滑的脊背摩挲。金硕珍被冻得一哆嗦，当即就要挣扎着推开他。

泰亨猛地将他往后一压，咬着他的耳垂淡淡道：“哥最好乖一点，不然我就直接在这里干你。”

金硕珍的大脑已经不能思考，但却凭本能察觉到了可怕的压迫感，于是犹豫着放弃抵抗，顺从地抬起头，被人捏着下巴索吻。

金泰亨面无表情地将两人的羽绒服踢到一边，把哥哥揉进怀里。金硕珍喝多了站不稳，只能被他半拖半拽，踉跄地拥吻着，一路跌跌撞撞走到卧室。

泰亨猛地将门甩上，“咔”地落了锁，然后压着金硕珍摔进床里。

哥哥的卫衣被他从下摆处撩起来，露出一截莹白的腰肢，一个男人竟然会有这样细韧的腰肢。金泰亨顾不上惊叹，他磨着犬齿的牙尖，从哥哥的小腹开始，一边舔吻一边啃咬，像野兽将猎物开膛破肚，埋头沉迷在血肉的香气里。

他钻进哥哥宽松的衣服，一边向上吻着，一边碾弄金硕珍胸口的两点。白色的外套仿佛一层胞衣，将他和金硕珍毫无间隙地裹在一起，而他却要一点点褪去这层膜，将两个人全都赤裸地剥离出来，宛如再重生一次。

他吻着金硕珍彻底袒露出来的肢体，粉红的耳朵，深凹的锁骨，充血鲜红的乳粒，简直是撕开包装纸后的惊喜。

这样的哥哥是好孩子才有的礼物，他是个不折不扣的坏孩子，可他从好孩子那里把哥哥偷出来了。

金硕珍醉得迷迷糊糊，也不知道反抗，被泰亨弄痛了，就张开嘴小声地呼救，用没什么力气的手指将弟弟往外推。他的手胡乱地拍到金泰亨脸上，被弟弟抓住，一根根手指细细亲吻，连指甲都舔得湿漉漉。

金泰亨把自己粗一些的手指插进他细嫩泛红的指缝，一点点缓慢撑开，然后死死扣紧。他吻了吻哥哥红通通的鼻尖，声音沙哑地道：“哥，把舌头伸出来。”

金硕珍听话地吐出一小截舌尖，夹在两瓣饱满丰润的唇间，像探出的花蕊。金泰亨叼住它，又咂又吮，像要啜吸里面的花蜜。

“唔……不要……”金硕珍含混不清地推拒，泰亨却不肯放过他，咬着他的舌头亲了不知有多久，久到唾液都在舌底聚了一汪，嘴巴一合拢，它们就关不住一般黏糊糊地流溢出来。

“好讨厌。”等泰亨终于放开他，金硕珍用手背擦拭嘴角，小声地抱怨。浓郁酒气从他开合的唇瓣间逸散出来，蒸腾成一朵轻飘飘的云。酒精做的云朵不断上升，等触到天花板，就下成了一场雨，淋淋漓漓地沾了金泰亨一身。于是泰亨便也像是醉倒一般，浑浑噩噩，迷了心窍，只知道捧着他的脸不停碎吻。

泰亨剥掉哥哥的裤子，金硕珍的下身不知什么时候已经勃起了，扯下内裤就弹了出来，笔直挺翘的一根。金泰亨将它含进去，啧啧出声地吮咂着，恨不得连他整个人都一口吞掉。

金硕珍从来没被人这样对待过，蜷着身子又哭又叫。性器被潮湿温热的口腔包裹着，柔软舌头扫过鼓胀的青筋，一个劲儿往他马眼里钻。

“不、不要了！快停下！”连被酒精迷晕了的大脑也知道这快感有多危险，金硕珍啜泣着挣扎，却又忍不住挺身将性器往泰亨喉咙里送。

泰亨摁住他的大腿根，吞了几个深喉。金硕珍快被逼疯了，拼命挣扎着，用软绵绵的声音哭喊：“快放开我，要尿出来了！啊……”

金泰亨不管不顾地对准他淌水的冠头狠狠一嘬，浓白的精液喷溅出来，全都射在了他嘴里。金硕珍则像是昏死一般倒在床上，两眼空茫，只剩胸口还在不停起伏。

那些来自金硕珍身体里的汁水，是用指甲划破罂粟果实流出的白浆。泰亨撑起身，用拇指擦拭唇畔流出的浊液，然后面无表情地伸出舌头将它们缓缓舔掉。他的神情像个狂热的瘾君子，哥哥就是他病态的瘾症。

“我……我竟然尿出来了……”金硕珍缩在床上，用手捂着脸羞耻地哭泣。他醉昏了头，还以为自己是失禁了。

“哥别怕，我不会让你就这么尿出来的。” 泰亨充满柔情地摸着他的头发，亲吻哥哥的额角，说出的话却无比残酷：“就算要尿也得是被我操尿。”

金硕珍射完后软下来的性器依旧被泰亨握在手里，被他一下一下地撸动着，强制再度勃起。泰亨拱在哥哥胸口，对着那两颗乳首又吸又咬，嘬得乳晕都大了一圈，几乎快要渗出血来。

金硕珍被弄得难受，扯着泰亨想把他从自己身上撕下来，手底没轻没重地揪掉了他好几根头发。金泰亨“嘶”了一声，用力啃了一口哥哥的唇珠作为惩罚。

他还惦记着哥哥给金南俊打电话的事，一想起那部振动的手机，就恨不得把金硕珍咬死。假如今天来接他的不是自己，而是金南俊呢？

金南俊也会像他这样对待哥哥吗？会这样放肆地吻他，把他剥光然后用嘴吸出来吗？会让他这样又哭又叫，神智不清地缠着撒娇吗？

光是想象那个画面，他就要发疯了。

“哥为什么要打电话给南俊哥呢？”泰亨用尖利的犬牙叼着金硕珍的耳垂，缱绻厮磨，语气甜腻却透着一股森冷。“哥喝醉了为什么非要让他来接呢？就这么喜欢他吗？”

“不……不是喜欢南俊……”金硕珍昏昏沉沉，只记得今晚和亲故的谈话，还有这个最终得知的结论，下意识地就说了出来。

泰亨满意地吻了他一下，期待地问道：“那我是谁呢？珍哥？”

他手里还攥着金硕珍即将喷发的性器，指腹牢牢堵住了精孔。要是让他在金硕珍嘴里听到任何他不想听见的名字，他就什么也不做，立刻这样操进去。

金硕珍在高潮来临前被人生生卡住，难受得快要发疯，抓着弟弟的肩膀软弱地哀求道：“先放开我，好想射出来……”

“不行哦珍哥，得先回答我的问题，才能让你射。”金泰亨面带微笑地看着他：“告诉我，我是谁？”

金硕珍眼前一片模糊，人影全都花成一片，好像全身的血液都涌到了下面，被那个人一把握住。而那个人又是谁？

“我……我不知道。”金硕珍什么都看不清，急得快要哭出来了。

“不行！”金泰亨磨了磨牙，用指尖刮了下他濒临爆发边缘的紫涨性器。快感积蓄太久已经成了痛苦，金硕珍惊叫一声，浑身都在发抖，眼角真的渗出了泪。

他拼命睁大眼睛，想要看清眼前的人，而情急之下竟然真的出现了奇迹。朦胧的视野里，画面以中心为一点渐渐变得清晰，仿佛擦开结满水雾的玻璃，露出一颗淡色的小痣。那颗痣点缀在挺翘的鼻尖，如同一颗小小的星星。

“泰亨！你是泰亨！”金硕珍脑子里灵光一现，颤巍巍地伸出食指，轻轻点在弟弟的鼻尖上。因为终于找到了答案，他脸上甚至露出了天真的喜悦神情。

金泰亨的心一下子崩塌了，被哥哥软绵绵的一指头彻底戳散，变成酥软的一摊。他扯过哥哥那根手指，温柔地贴在唇边吻了吻。“既然哥答对了，那我就奖励你吧。”

他松开手，顺着哥哥的性器用力一捋，金硕珍立刻弓起身子尖叫着射了出来，舒服得连脚趾都蜷缩了。

泰亨从口袋里摸出一管带催情成分的润滑剂，几乎全都挤进了哥哥身体里。金硕珍不适地挣动着双腿，试图把他蹬开，金泰亨一把抓住他细瘦的脚踝将他扯回来：“哥老实一点！”

“好凉，难受……”金硕珍呜咽着道。

金泰亨耐心地哄他：“一会儿就热了。”

弟弟的手指探进身体里翻搅，果然没多一会儿，金硕珍的声音就变了调。他的身体里像被点了一把火，火烧在难以启齿的地方，然后从那里蔓延到全身，几乎连他的血液都要煮沸。紧接着便是钻心蚀骨的痒，抓挠不得，却又致命的痒。

“好、好难受……”金硕珍浑身都在战栗，从脚尖到头顶红成一片。他烧得浑身发烫，被欲火彻底熬煮透了。刚刚聚拢一点的神智完全溃散，他难受得要命，只知道往眼前这具带着凉意的身体上贴，用烧红的脸颊蹭着弟弟的手背。“痒……救救我……我好痒……”

金泰亨再也无法忍耐，胀大的伞状冠头破开已经被开拓得松软的甬道，一下子将他贯穿。

“啊！——”金硕珍发出一声尖利的惨叫，一半是因为疼痛，另一半是因为过激的快感。火辣辣的内壁拼命绞着，融化的润滑剂在里面咕啾咕啾地流动。

金泰亨发疯一样吻着哥哥的眉骨，身下毫不留情，狠狠往里操进去，顶得金硕珍发出一声声脆弱的哀鸣。哥哥柔软滑腻的肠壁含裹着他，不停收绞，几乎要吸掉他的魂魄。

“要死了……救救我……”金硕珍眼前一片空白，像是要往什么地方坠落下去，他恐慌地抱紧面前那个人的脖子，胡乱地哀求着。他的肚子里在被人放肆地翻搅，又痛又快乐。金硕珍难耐地挺起臀部，往那根正搅动他的东西上凑，他身体深处痒得厉害，恨不得被那东西捅穿捣烂，才能息了这股痒。

“哥，明明是你救我。”金泰亨笑了笑，低头亲吻他。性器深深撞进去，将穴道内壁都撑平了。他挤了太多润滑剂，每道褶皱里都藏着一汪水，用力一碾便淅淅沥沥地流出来，随抽插的动作飞溅。

金硕珍被操得两腿都弓了起来，死死环在泰亨腰上，像是要绞杀他；可双手却无助地抓着床单，指节绷得发白，脆弱得好像一折即断。床铺被抓挠出一道道波纹，他们就这样相叠着沦陷进情欲的泥沼。

“泰亨……泰亨……”哥哥不停地叠声唤他，每一句都像是从喉咙里被生生撞出来的一般，带着虚软的气音。

自从认出了他，金硕珍就一直在叫这个名字，仿佛将它当成了一个语气词。泰亨被他唤得筋酥骨软，只剩那根东西还硬着，毫无理智地往里操弄，想将他操出更多甜美的叫声。

哥哥锁骨下面有一颗小痣，像是这具清纯皮囊被烫出的一个小小的洞，风情全都从那里泄露出来。泰亨吻着那儿不肯松口，被那一点意外漏出的旖旎迷得神魂颠倒。

这里是哥哥的房间，哥哥的床上，是他曾经无数次肖想着金硕珍，偷偷解决自己的地方。如今他就在这里操干着哥哥，仿佛一场成了真的荒谬春梦。金硕珍就是他的春梦。

哥哥的下身戳在他身上，已经被操射了一回，凉凉体液溅在平坦的小腹。泰亨用手抹开它，就着哥哥射出的液体摸索肚皮下他自己器官的形状，惹得哥哥不停惊叫，喊着说又要射出来了。

金泰亨贴在哥哥耳畔低声笑起来。如果不是因为金硕珍喝醉了，他还能让他射得更多，说不定这回儿珍哥那点东西早就已经漏空了。

金硕珍醉着，又被欲火烧得糊涂，彻底丢了羞耻心，只知道缠着弟弟追逐快乐。弟弟让他做什么他就做什么，想让他怎么说他就怎么说，甚至到了最后，完全是他在缠着泰亨，一次次地索要抚慰。

金泰亨很快寻觅到他体内的那块软肉，每一次进入都刻意往那上面撞，精准地抵着那里研磨。

“啊！好麻……里面全都麻掉了……”金硕珍哆哆嗦嗦地勾着弟弟的脖子，直白又淫荡地叫喊。

“那哥还要吗？”

金硕珍眨着水汽濛濛的眼睛，天真无邪地道：“还要，还想要泰亨再深一点。”

金泰亨倒抽一口冷气，挫败一般埋下头，狠狠咬住哥哥的肩膀，掐着他的腰粗暴地往里顶。金硕珍像乘着一只风浪中的小船，被浪尖抛得颠来荡去，只好用手抓着泰亨的后背固定自己，一时间也顾不上细想究竟给弟弟添了多少道抓痕。

他胸口的两颗乳尖之前被泰亨啃破了皮，现在又疼又痒，红肿地翘着。他痒得难受，很想摸一摸那里，却又腾不开手。情急之下，他只好挺起胸膛，无意识地往泰亨身上磨蹭。

金泰亨被他蹭得差点骂出脏话，一把拎起哥哥将他抱住，然后借着重力将他死命地摁在自己的性器上。金硕珍惨叫一声，被生生插射了，臀缝里一下子湿透。

他昏然无力地栽倒在弟弟怀里，被抽筋剔骨一般瘫软；而泰亨还是不肯放过他，一边操他一边咬着他的耳朵，恶狠狠地道：“哥怎么喝了点酒就浪成这样？”

金硕珍根本没法反驳泰亨。浓烈的爱欲在床铺上空结成一片密云，降下一场酣畅的暴雨。他被雨水淋透，整个人吸饱了水分，变得软绵绵，连睫毛都湿得抬不起来。

他被做得昏迷过去，跌进那团轻飘飘的云里；而泰亨还在抓着他，抵在他穴道深处满满地射了出来，将他轻盈的身子灌得沉重，于是他便开始温柔地向下陷落。

金硕珍甚至连小腹都被灌得微微隆起，伸手轻轻一按，便能感受到液体在其中晃荡。金泰亨吻了吻他汗湿的发梢，从哥哥的身体中将自己抽出来。

性器在脱离红肿的穴口时，发出“啵”的一声。那样的声音，仿佛沉睡于玻璃缸里的金鱼在做梦，梦境随一串串气泡上升到水面，然后遽然破裂。

这样幻灭的声音冷酷地提醒着金泰亨，一切都是他偷来的。

泰亨不知道金鱼会不会做梦，但他会做。

他在做梦，梦到这是一场心甘情愿的交欢，梦到哥哥清醒着喊他的名字，梦到他真真切切地被金硕珍爱着。

泰亨看着哥哥迷蒙的睡颜，轻轻捏了下他的脸，小声地道：“哥可以说一句喜欢我吗？”

金硕珍沉堕在无知无觉的睡眠里，也不知听到弟弟说的话没有。他只是翻过身，梦呓一般含糊地念叨了一句：“泰亨……喜欢……”

金泰亨于是无声地笑了起来，不再去想明天，而是安静地埋进哥哥的颈窝里，疲倦地阖上眼。


End file.
